


"Art of Life"

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olykor nem is olyan egyszerű elkülöníteni a képzeletet a valóságtól. Vajon szeretteink szellemei tényleg vigyáznak ránk, vagy ez csak egy mese, amit magunknak találtunk ki, hogy ne omoljunk össze veszteségünk súlya alatt - és, ha túl erősen igyekszünk belékapaszkodni, az őrületet kockáztatjuk?</p><p>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/gifts).



> Ezt a történetet Nanami Belle-nek ajánlom.  
> A fejezetek többnyire rövidek lesznek, nézzétek el, ez egy ilyen fic.

A fertőtlenítőszagú szoba csendjét csupán az infúziós szerelék zörrenése töri meg, amikor meg-meg mozdítom a karomat. Sötét van, csak az utcáról bevilágító lámpák gyér fénye szolgáltat némi világosságot, ám az sem elég többre, mint hogy kivehessem a körülöttem lévő tárgyak sziluettjét. Elő szeretném venni a telefonom vagy a laptopom, de a nővérek korábban elvették tőlem. Azt mondták, azért, hogy valóban pihenjek, és ne a munkára koncentráljak, így viszont nincs semmi, ami segítene elterelni a gondolataimat a tekintetről, melyet magamon érzek még most is.

\- Nem kéne itt lenned - suttogom bele a sötétségbe. - Most nem.

Ő azonban nem szól semmit, meg sem mozdul. Most olyan, mint egy néma szobor, bezzeg máskor folyton belepofázik mindenbe, csak hogy idegesíthessen. Már a nyelvem hegyén van egy csípős megjegyzés, amikor hirtelen bekukucskál egy nővér a szoba ajtaján.

\- Elnézést, csak jöttem infúziót cserélni - mosolyog rám angyalian, és már az ágyamnál is van. Villanyt kapcsol. Pillanatok alatt cseréli ki egyik átlátszó műanyag zacskót a másikra, majd udvariasan jó éjszakát kíván, és el is tűnik. Addig nem merek az ágyammal szemközt álló székre nézni, míg le nem kapcsolom a villanyt.

\- Milyen kis lelkes - szólal meg végül a hang a sötétben, mire kiráz a hideg. - Tuti, hogy rajongód. Küldhetnél neki egy dedikált példányt a következő lemezedből.

\- Lehet, nem lesz következő lemez. - Tudom, az agyturkászok egyöntetűen azt mondanák, hogy ne válaszoljak neki. Hiszen az, hogy valaki egy halott szellemével társalog, cseppet sem normális, ám már túljutottam azon a ponton, amikor még képes voltam némán tűrni, ahogy szórakozik rajtam.

Tulajdonképpen fogalmam sincs, mi ő. Hogy szellem, aki valóban itt van, akit talán csak én tartok az élők világa és a mennyország közötti dimenzió csapdájában azzal, hogy képtelen vagyok elengedni, vagy tényleg megőrültem.

\- Mindig ezt mondod. Aztán, körülbelül egy héttel később, bevonulsz a stúdióba és olyan mélyen temetkezel a munkába, hogy ásatási engedély kéne ahhoz, hogy kirángassanak a levegőre.

Szeretnék ráordítani, hogy fogja már be. Ellenkezni, még akkor is, ha tudom, igazat beszél. Ám nem teszem. Az utóbbi időben már belefásultam az állandó vitákba: folyton csak provokál engem, és míg huszonéves koromban voltam olyan forrófejű, hogy minden ilyen esetben véres harcot vívjak az igazamért, mára már nincs ehhez elég energiám. Fáradtnak és öregnek érzem magam - azt hiszem, ilyen lehet nyolcvanévesnek lenni.

\- Mi az, Yocchan? Nem jut eszedbe semmi szellemes megjegyzés, amivel visszavághatnál? - kérdezi gúnyosan, mire idegesen legyintek egyet. Persze ezzel sem érek el semmi mást azon kívül, hogy kis híján sikerül kirántanom a vénámból a branült, s végül mégiscsak kicsúszik a számon az, amit eddig visszatartottam:

\- Igazán befoghatnád legalább most. Ha nem látnád, kórházban vagyok!

\- És kinek a hibája is ez? - pislog rám ártatlanul, mint a ma született bárány, ám a szavai marnak, mint a kígyó.

Hogy kinek a hibája? Természetesen az enyém. Túlhajtottam magam már megint, hiába mondogatják folyamatosan az orvosok, hogy a betegségem miatt kímélnem kéne magamat fizikailag és mentálisan is. Folyton beleesem ebbe a hibába, mióta kísért engem ez a szellem, mert csak munka közben vagyok képes arra, hogy kizárjam a hangját a fejemből - bár még akkor sem mindig.

\- A te hibád, mert egy percre sem tudod befogni a szádat! - vetem oda neki, mire felnevet, hátrahajtott fejjel, jóízűen.

\- Az enyém? De Yocchan, hiszen olyan jókat szoktunk beszélgetni - kezdi el tekergetni az egyik élénk hajtincsét. Groteszk karikatúrája a nőknek, akik folyton flörtölni akarnak velem.

\- Megtennéd, hogy végre hagysz aludni? - sóhajtok homolokomat masszírozva. Minden porcikám jeges rémület járja át, amikor feláll, az ágyamhoz sétál, és az arcomra simítja hideg kezét. Mintha most jött volna ki a hullakamrából, olyan jeges az érintése.

\- Volt idő, amikor csak velem tudtál elaludni, Yocchan, hát nem emlékszel? - kérdezi, miközben közel hajol hozzám, olyan közel, hogy a jéghideg lehelete csiklandozza az ajkaimat. Nem tudok mozdulni, még csak levegőt venni se. Egy percig azt hiszem, most meg fog ölni, hogy ő nem is a rég elhunyt barátom szelleme, hanem maga a Kaszás, aki ennyi éven át szórakozott velem a megfelelő alkalomra várva, hogy végre elvihesse a lelkemet. Ám egy pillanattal később már itt sincs, újra a fotelben ül, a lábait felhúzza, az egyik kezével a térdén dobol, a másikkal a nem létező szakállát simogatja. - Mostanában túl ijedős vagy, nem gondolod? - mondja gondolkodást tettetve, mire kedvem lenne hozzávágni a párnámat, de inkább csak a fejemre húzom a takarót, és megpróbálok aludni, már amennyire a folyamatos dúdolgatásától lehet.


	2. Második

Reggel még mindig ott van a széken. Cinikus mosollyal figyeli, hogyan méri meg a lázam és a vérnyomásom a nővér, majd cseréli ki az infúziót.

\- Úgysem leszel jobban. Neked a fejeddel van baj, Yocchan - mondja. Próbálom kizárni a hangját a fejemből, mert nem vagyok kíváncsi az újabb szentbeszédjére, de nem sikerül. Életében is hajlamos volt sokat beszélni, amióta meghalt, pedig be sem áll a szája. - Na mi van, elvitte tán a cica a nyelvedet?

Nem felelek, csupán egy gyilkos pillantás vetek rá. A nővér észreveszi, hogy csúnyán nézek, elpirul, és hebegve-habogva kapkodni kezd, majd dolga végeztével, sűrű meghajlások közepette kisiet a kórteremből - szegényke magára vette a dolgot, de még mindig jobb, mint ha észreveszi, hogy a pillantásom nem neki, hanem egy olyan lénynek szól, akit csak én látok.

Amikor először jelent meg nekem - amikor a haláláról értesülve a repülőtérre siettem, és a tömegben megpillantottam a nevetségesen élénk színű üstökét -, azt hittem, így mond nekem búcsút. Esétált előttem, messze tőlem, és én nem érhettem utol. Pont mint azokban az álmokban, mikor futsz valaki vagy valami után, amit mindenképpen szeretnél elérni, de hiába, sosem jutsz hozzá közelebb. Ám nem az volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy láttam.

A temetésén is ott volt, a temető egy árnyékos sarkában, gunyoros vigyorral a szája sarkában. Akkor is szellemnek véltem, aki búcsúzik ettől a világtól, a barátaitól, a családjától és tőlem, bármi is voltam számára - ám aztán néhány nappal később ismét felbukkant, mikor nem is vártam, a ritka pillanatok egyikében, amikor nem rá gondoltam éppen.

A fürdőkádban ültem, velem átellenben egy gyönyörű lány - a nevére már nem emlékszem, szép volt, ám annál inkább feledhető -, a kezemben borospohár, a szappantartóban drága selyemszalvétán egy félbetört tabletta kisebbik darabja. Hirtelen futott végig a hideg a hátamon, és akkor meghallottam a hangját. Olyan valóságos volt, mintha csak mellettem állna, és valóban, ahogy elkerekedett szemekkel oldalra fordultam, ott volt ő, rózsaszín szívecskékkel díszített sárga alsónadrágban, gúnyosan vigyorogva.

Napokig arról győzködtem magam, hogy csak túl részeg voltam, de minden bizonnyal túlságosan is beszívtam - hiszen a hallucináció a drogok egyik közismert mellékhatása -, ám azután egy józan pillanatomban is besétált - vagy talán belebegett? - a szobámba. Éppen egy dalkezdemény kottája fölé görnyedtem, halkan dúdolgattam a még meglehetősen bénácska dallamot, mikor megláttam. Mindentudó pillantással bámult rám, majd felnevetett, pont úgy, mint régen, amikor rajtakapott, hogy buta képet vágok.

\- Ennél szánalmasabb már nem is lehetnél. - Ez volt az első mondat, ami elhagyta a száját. Csak hápogni tudtam, és minden bizonnyal halálra vált arccal bámultam rá. Abban a pillanatban azt hittem, hogy egy horrorfilmbe kerültem, és most a hajdani jóbarátom szelleme bosszút áll rajtam valamiféle sérelemért, aminek megtorlását egy halott jogosnak érezhetné. És ekkor, a rémület ködén át jutott el a tudatomig, hogy tulajdonképpen nem tiszta a lelkiismeretem. Valahol legbelül saját magamat hibáztattam - hibáztatom - a haláláért.

Pislogtam kettőt, mire eltűnt, én pedig meggyőztem magam arról, hogy az elmém azért vetíti őt elém élethű három dimenziós mozifilmként, mert a bűntudat nem hagy nyugodni. Lehet, hogy ekkor kellett volna elmennem az orvoshoz, ám ehelyett én azt tettem, amit mindenki más is az ilyen helyzetekben: a pohár után nyúltam.

Nem volt egyetlen józan éjszakám sem, több pénzt vertem el drága borokra és az országban szinte beszerezhetetlennek hitt drogokra, mint amennyit egy hónap alatt a jogdíjakból zsebre rakhattam - de nem érdekelt. Felejteni akartam, bármi áron, és nem érdekelt, hogy ezzel csak tönkreteszem magamat.

Aztán egy éjjel, amikor annyira részeg voltam, hogy hazaérve már az emeletre, az ágyamig sem tudtam felvonszolni magam, újra megjelent mellettem. Leült mellém, miközben én a saját vizeletemben és a félig megemésztett vacsorám savanyú szagú masszájában feküdtem, és odavetette:

\- Hát lehetnél még ennél is szánalmasabb?

Akkor szólítottam meg először. Arra már nem is emlékszem, mit mondtam neki, de valami cifra káromkodás lehetett, egy kétségbeesett felszólítás, hogy hagyjon már békén. Ám nem tette. Azután az éjszaka után minden áldott nap megjelent nekem, a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban.

Három hétig bírtam. Akkor rájöttem, nem mehet ez így tovább: fogtam egy nagy szemeteszsákot, kidobtam az összes borosüveget - üreset, telit egyaránt -, a drogokat lehúztam a vécén, és másnap elmentem a dilidokihoz. Azt hittem, ezzel mindent rendbe hozhatok - ám épp ellenkezőleg: a valódi pokol ekkor kezdődött számomra.


	3. Harmadik

Az agyturkászom kiváló szakember, aki hírességekre specializálódott. Szigorú titoktartással kezeli minden páciense aktáit, sőt, a neveket sem adja ki a sajtónak, és mindent megtesz azért, hogy az alkalmazottjai se tudjanak szaftos sztorikat kiszivárogtatni egy-egy magazinnak. Saját maga kezeli az előjegyzési naplót, nincs titkárnője, aki felvenné helyette a telefont, ő maga fogadja a hívásokat. Ráadásul ő a legjobb a szakmában, legalábbis ezt rebesgetik róla. Az óradíja felér egy kisebb vagyonnal, de nekem megéri őt kifizetni, főleg, mert van miből.

Az első alkalommal, amikor ellátogattam hozzá, arra számíottam, hogy az irodája olyan lesz, mint amit a filmekben látni. Szinte vártam, hogy egy barna bőrhuzatos kanapéra fektessen, ám ehelyett, amikor beléptem az ajtaján, ő leakasztotta a fogasról a kabátját, kitessékelt a helyiségből, és elvitt egy étterembe. Nem volt drága hely, sőt, tulajdonképpen egy egyszerű kis kifőzde volt, ahová átlagemberek tértek be ebédidőben.

\- Ne aggódjon, az újságírók biztosan nem fogják itt keresni - mondta, amikor meglátta, hogy mennyire feszengek. - Az ilyen helyeken nem szoktak hírességek felbukkanni. A vendégek és az itt dolgozók pedig legfeljebb azt fogják hinni, hogy egy Önre megszólalásig hasonlító férfit látnak.

Nem nyugtatott meg, de igyekeztem elengedni magam. Rendeltem egy pohár ásványvizet - megfogadtam, hogy a bort szigorúan kerülni fogom -, és azt szopogatva vártam, hogy a doki megszólaljon. Ám hallgatásba burkolózott, ami egy idő után olyan kellemetlenné vált, hogy izegni-mozogni kezdtem a székemben, mint az iskolás gyerek, akinek a tanóra túl hosszú ahhoz, hogy a fenekén maradjon. Ő csak felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólalt meg. Kivárt, míg nekem fogyott el a türelmem.

\- Szóval… van egy problémám - mondtam, vagy inkább makogtam.

\- Sejtettem, hogy nem jókedvében keresett fel - bólintott ő nagyon komolyan, miközben a pincér letette elé a korábban megrendelt levesét. Megvártam, hogy újra kettesben legyünk, mielőtt folytattam volna.

\- Azt hiszem, kezdek megőrülni. Szellemeket látok. Pontosabban egy bizonyos szellemet.

Újabb komoly bólintás. Még csak a szeme se rebbent. Akkor ez valamiért dühített, de ma már tudom, hogy egy olyan ember, mint ő, találkozott már az enyémnél jóval cifrább esetekkel is.

\- Mióta?

\- Azóta, hogy meghalt. - Nem kellett kimondanom, hogy kire gondolok, ő is olvasta a híreket, így tudta. Elmeséltem neki az egészet, hogy hányszor jelent meg és mikor, milyen helyzetben a halott barátom, miközben kerültem a pillantását, és inkább az előttem heverő, lassan kihűlő ételbe bámultam. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy őrült.

\- Nos, először is, tudnia kell, hogy ettől még nem kevésbé normális, mint akármelyik másik ember, akit maga körül lát - mondta a doki, amikor befejeztem a beszámolót. Meglepve néztem fel rá. Éppen egy szalvétával törölte meg a szája sarkát.

\- Honnan tudta, hogy ez jár a fejemben?

\- A legtöbb embernek, aki felkeres engem, ez jár a fejében - vont vállat. - Pedig az a tény önmagában, hogy saját elhatározásából keresett fel engem, már bizonyítja, hogy nem őrült. Egyszerűen csak… vannak problémái.

Ez némiképp megnyugtatott.

\- Folytassa!

\- Nos, elveszíteni valakit, aki közel állt hozzánk - egy családtagot, a szerelmünket, vagy egy közeli barátot -, megviseli az embert. Idő kell ahhoz, hogy feldolgozzuk az ilyesmit. Van, akinek ez kevesebb, van, akinek több időbe telik, és a gyásznak rengeteg formája létezik. Sokakat gyötörtnek rémálmok, olyanok is vannak, akik étkezési zavarokkal küszködnek, és igen, vannak olyanok is, mint Ön. Nem egyedi eset, hogy valaki “szellemeket lát”, ahogy Ön fogalmazott.

\- De beszél hozzám! - néztem rá kétségbeesetten.

\- Az agya becsapja Önt - hajolt kissé előre az asztal felett. A nyakkendője a már üres tányérját súrolta. - Nézze, nem mondom, hogy egyszerű lesz, de némi segítséggel idővel sikerül majd feldolgoznia a történteket. Először is, fontos, hogy beszéljen róla valakivel. Másodszor: soha ne válaszoljon neki. Ne vegyen részt a saját elméje játékában, ne engedje, hogy a saját agya csapja be magát! Akit lát, valójában nincs ott, de ha úgy kezeli, mintha valóságos lenne…

\- Akkor tényleg bekattanok - fejeztem be helyette a mondatot.

\- Nem így fogalmaztam volna meg, de végülis… igen - bólintott újra.

\- És milyen gyógyszert kell szednem? Nyugtatót? Antidepresszánst?

\- Egyelőre nem javasolnék gyógyszeres kezelést - mondta nagyon megfontoltan. - Persze, ha nem tud aludni, felírhatok egy enyhe altatót.

Elkértem a receptet, és megkértem a menedzserem, hogy váltsa ki a patikában. Az altató valóban enyhe volt, hiszen hiába szedtem, néha meg-megébredtem kora hajnalban, de legalább nem álmodtam. Minden szabad percemet a dokinál töltöttem és Hide haláláról beszéltem vele, de megérte. Egy ideig, legalábbis addig, míg betartottam azt, amit az agyturkász mondott, jól voltam a körülmények ellenére. Hide ott volt szinte folyamatosan a szobám sarkában, de nem néztem rá, nem válaszoltam a kérdéseire, elengedtem a fülem mellett a szarkasztikus megjegyzéseit. Egy ideig… De ha egy szellem folyamatosan az ember fülébe duruzsol, az könnyen az idegeire megy. Egy este elszakadt a cérna: üvöltöztem vele, elküldtem a jó édes anyukájába, hátha végre eltűnik - de csak karbatett kézzel, vigyorogva figyelt engem.


	4. Negyedik

A kád szélén ült, és cinikus mosollyal az ajkain bámulta, hogyan szerencsétlenkedem: éppen egy túlságosan is szűk és feszes inget próbáltam lehámozni magamról.

\- Híztál, vagy hiúságból kisebb méretet vettél? - kérdezte, mikor már vagy öt perce nem sikerült levennem a ruhadarabot. Nem reagáltam. A rendszeres beszélgetések a pszichiáterrel és a tanács, amit minden alkalommal elmondott - _soha ne válaszoljon neki, Yoshiki-san!_ -, egyelőre elég volt, hogy kitartsak és ne szóljak vissza neki. Hiszen nem valóságos. Azzal tenném - magam számára - valóságossá, ha beszélgetnék vele. Ezt, mint valami mantrát ismételgettem a fejemben folyamatosan, amikor láttam őt.

Nagy nehezen sikerült megszabadulnom az ingtől, amit végül nem is a szennyestartóba, hanem egyenesen a szemetesbe dobtam, agresszív mozdulattal.

\- Nocsak, ennyire ideges vagy? Egy hülye ing miatt?

Még mindig nem szóltam neki vissza, pedig már a fogamat csikorgattam az idegtől. Nem szabad, mondogattam magamban, nem engedhetem, hogy a saját hülyeségem miatt tényleg megőrüljek.

Ma is tudom, hogy Hide nincs itt. Soha nem volt, soha nem is lesz. Csak egy illúzió, amit az agyam vetít elém, mert képtelen vagyok feldolgozni a halálát. Délibáb. Lidércfény. Nem több. Bizonyára bűnösnek érzem magam a halála miatt, vagy csak kétségbeejt a tudat, hogy pénzzel nem vásárolhatom vissza az életét, ahogy időgépet sem vehetek, hogy visszamenjek arra a napra, és rányissak, mielőtt bekövetkezik a visszafordíthatatlan.

Akkor is tudtam ezt, most is tudom, mégis… amikor újra meghallottam a hangját, ahogy rajtam gúnyolódik, elpattant valami bennem.

\- Yocchan, te igazán szánalmas vagy! - mondta.

\- Te vagy a szánalmas, te halott barom! - üvöltöttem a képébe, magamból kikelve. A fejéhez vágtam minden keserűségem. A mosolya, ha lehet, méginkább gúnyossá, sőt, diadalittassá vált, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt a fürdőszobából. Zihálva mentem a mosdókagylóhoz, hogy hideg vízzel megmossam az arcom, amitől azt reméltem, hogy talán megnyugtat. Hiszen elment, már nem volt okom idegesnek lenni.

Nem volt ott még akkor sem, amikor már megtöröltem az arcom, és a nappaliba indultam, hogy feltegyek egy lemezt - már nem emlékszem, mit, de valamelyik agyonjátszott klasszikust -, és aznap az altatóm nélkül is jól aludtam. Azt hittem, ezzel vége. Hiszen sikerült őt elüldöznöm, és bár az utolsó mosoly, amit vetett rám, adhatott volna aggodalomra okot bőven, én mégsem tartottam már tőle. Hiszen nem volt ott…

Egészen másnap reggelig, amikor még az ébresztőóra megszólalása előtt ő keltett fel. Az egyik giccses, túldekorált gitárján játszott valami addig ismeretlen dallamot, amit azóta már kívülről fújok. Tudtam - még ma is tudom -, hogy ez is csak illúzió, hogy az a dal a saját fejemből pattant ki, mint minden más, amit én komponálok, ám attól kezdve mégis fokozatosan elvesztettem a kapcsolatot a valósággal, legalábbis azzal a részével, amelyikben Hide a sírjában pihent.

Attól a naptól kezdve olyan valóságos volt számomra - még ha a józan eszem tudta is, hogy csak káprázat -, mint amilyen valóságos volt életében. Veszekedtünk, üvöltöztem vele, ő meg csak cinikusan válaszolgatott, eldugta a kottáimat, amik aztán elképesztő helyekről kerültek elő, altatót csempészett a boromba és bort a reggeli teámba, fájlok tűntek el a számítógépemről, sőt, még valamilyen ördögi módon a zongorámat is sikerült elhangolnia - életében nem lett volna képes erre, nem hogy halálában, az elmém illúziójaként, és mégis…

Azóta vannak pillanatok, amikor képtelen vagyok megmondani, mi igazi és mi nem. Az, hogy beszélgetek vele - vagyis inkább vitatkozunk -, ma már ugyanúgy az életem része, mint a reggeli kávém. Ahogy az agyturkász mondta, én tettem valóságossá, és most, hogy itt fekszem betegen, ő az ágy szélén ül, kezében egy ‘98-as szennylappal, amiben a saját haláláról pletykálnak, én pedig már túlságosan is belefáradtam az egészbe ahhoz, hogy megpróbáljam elküldeni.

\- Tudod, furcsa, hogy annyian hiszik, hogy baleset volt - sandít rám az újság lapjai felett. - És az is furcsa, hogy mennyi ember szerint lettem öngyilkos.

Kivételesen nem vigyorog, a tekintete komor, mélabús, mint a nagyapámé volt, amikor a második világháborúról mesélt.

\- Sosem mondtad el, hogy melyik az igazság - sóhajtom, mire ő keserűen elmosolyodik.

\- Erre nem tudok egyszerűen válaszolni, Yocchan, hiszen a világ nem ilyen fekete-fehér.

\- Ne beszélj rébuszokban. Hülyén áll neked - morgom. Felemelem a karom, hogy a kézfejemmel eltakarjam a szemem - zavar most a fény, pont úgy, mint ahogy a kilencvenes években, egy-egy tivornyával töltött éjszaka után. A fejem hasogat, mintha másnapos lennék, de valószínűleg csak ki lehetek száradva. Nem is emlékszem, hogy ittam-e ma már bármit is.

\- Neked meg ez a betegség áll hülyén. Nem lehet, hogy ez is csak pszichés eredetű? - kérdezi. A hangja visszanyerte a megszokott gúnyos felhangját. Furcsa… amíg élt, teljesen más volt, mint most. A hangja, a gesztusai, a vonásai ugyanolyanok, de a személyisége… ez a gúnyos szarkazmus nem volt rá jellemző. Vagy talán mégis, csak nem figyeltem oda rá eléggé, hogy észrevegyem?

\- Szóval? Öngyilkosság volt vagy baleset? - Valahol mindig tudtam a választ a kérdésre, nem is tudom, miért tettem fel. Úgyis csak én válaszolok magamnak, Hide szájába adva a szavakat, amik bennem fogalmazódnak meg.

\- Mindkettő. Meg akartam halni, legalábbis azt hittem - sóhajtja. - Mire rájöttem, hogy mégsem, hogy élni akarok és maradt még dolgom itt, ezen a hülye bolygón, már késő volt.

Lehunyom a szemem és felnevetek.

\- Bár ne azt a választ mondanád, amit én találok ki magamnak! Bárcsak el tudnád mondani az igazat, te magad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez még egy bevezető fejezet volt, a valódi események majd ezután kezdődnek.


	5. Ötödik

Tudom, hogy sokáig nem fognak majd kiengedni a kórházból, de nekem már mehetnékem van. Haza akarok menni. Nem azért, mert ott jobb lenne a társaság, hiszen egyedül élek, de ott legalább valamennyire el tudom terelni a figyelmem róla: ott van a zongorám, a dobfelszerelésem, a régi bakelitek és az új cédék, áthívhatom Sugizót, vagy újabb órákon át tartó, felesleges megbeszélést folytathatok valamelyik menedzseremmel vagy sajtósommal. Könnyebb lenne elterelni a figyelmem Hidéről, a cinikus vigyoráról, ha csak egy kis időre is.

Ebben a fertőtlenítőtől bűzlő helyiségben egyetlen nyugodt percem sincs, pedig éppen az lenne a kórház lényege, hogy itt pihenhessen, gyógyulhasson az ember. A kezemet sínbe rakták, vastagon bepólyálták, hogy ne tudjam használni még véletlenül sem, így azt valóban pihentetem, de a lelkem egyre feldúltabb és feldúltabb lesz. A harmadik napon már úgy érzem, kezdek teljesen begolyózni.

Hide előveszi a gitárját. Nem tudom, honnan varázsolta elő, a semmiből termett a kezébe, de ezen nem is kellene csodálkoznom - hiszen miféle logikát is várnék én el egy látomástól, amit a képzeletem vetít a szemem elé?

\- Játszom neked valamit - jelenti ki, mire én eszelős módjára rázni kezdem a fejemet. Ne, csak ne játsszon nekem, könyörgöm! Nem akarom az ő játékát hallani a fülemben… ám hiába kérlelem, ő hajthatatlan. Ördögi mosolyt villant felém, és felvesz a térdemről egy pengetőt - mikor került az oda?! -, és lefogja az első akkordot. A dallam, amit kicsal a gitárból, vidám, energikus, nekem mégis úgy futkos tőle a hideg a hátamon, mintha egy horrorfilm betétdalát hallgatnám.

Tudom, hogy a dal valójában az én fejemben született meg, az én szerzeményem, de én ilyesmit nem szoktam írni, ez a stílus olyan távol áll tőlem, mint az Antarktisz a Szaharától. Soha nem fogom kiadni, én magam soha nem fogom lejátszani, de kísérteni fog még jó sokáig - talán addig, míg élek. Mert Hide, ez a könyörtelen szellem nem fogja hagyni, hogy kiverjem a fejemből, valahányszor megfeledkeznék róla, ő újra le fogja játszani azon a nevetséges, szívecskés gitáron, amit mindig is idétlennek tartottam.

\- Hagyd már abba! - csattanok fel, kicsit talán túl hangosan is, amikor már több perce játssza ugyanazt a refrént szünet nélkül.

Bárcsak lenne nálam egy kis anyag, hogy tompítsa az érzékeimet, és elvonja a figyelmem erről az átkozott, tökelütött szellemről! Ám jobb híján csak a nővérkét tudom behívni, és megkérni, hogy adjon be egy újabb adag fájdalomcsillapítót. Könnyedén hazudom neki, hogy fáj minden apró ízület a kezemben, és ő el is hiszi. Ám csak négy óránként kaphatok újabb adagot, hacsak az orvos másképp nem dönt, ő pedig éppen a műtőben van egy másik beteggel… Végül sikerül meggyőznöm a nőt, hogy menjen be hozzá, és kérdezze meg. Olyan jól játszom a szenvedőt, hogy meg is teszi, és öt perccel később már egy átlátszó folyadékkal töltött fecskendővel tér vissza. Fogalmam sincs, mi lehet, a nővér meg sem mondja, csak beadja - hálistennek intravénásan -, így néhány perc elteltével már jótékony fátyol borul az elmémre. Nem túl erős a szer, de ahhoz elég, hogy úgy érezzem, a víz felszínén lebegek, és nem az ágyban fekszem. Hide hangját és gitárjátékát ugyan hallom még, de azt is csak úgy, mintha két szobával arrébb szólna: tompán, halkan.

Tudom, hogy most ideges, hogy üvöltözni próbál velem, de az elmémre ereszkedő ködön keresztül nem érzékelem őt elég élesen ahhoz, hogy válaszoljak, vagy hogy egyáltalán a figyelmemre méltassam. A szer, tudom, hamar fog kiürülni a szervezetemből, legalábbis hamarabb, mint szeretném, így becsukom a szemem, és megpróbálok elaludni.

Arra ébredek, hogy valami csiklandozza a lábam. Méltatlankodva morranok egyet, és megpróbálok a másik oldalamra fordulni, de egy erős kéz visszaránt, mire döbbenten pattannak fel a szemeim, és olyan gyorsan ülök fel az ágyon, mintha tüzet gyújtottak volna alattam. Körülnézek, de senki sincs rajtam kívül a szobában, még ő sem. Azonban a vállam ég, ott, ahol a kéz visszarántott, így félrehajtom a kórházi pizsama anyagát. Nem hiszek a szememnek: öt hosszú és mély, párhuzamos karmolásnyom húzódik a vállamon keresztül, a lapockámtól egészen a szegycsontomig. Karmolásztam volna magam álmomban? Vagy Hide volt az, így akarja rámhozni a frászt?

\- Tényleg kezdek teljesen begolyózni - motyogom a szoba csendjének, és a tenyerembe temetem izzadt arcomat.

\- Ugyan, sosem voltál százas - szólal meg ekkor az a jól ismert, idegesítő hang, és mikor felnézek, Hide már újra ott ül tőlem karnyújtásnyira, az ágy végén. Ilyenkor elgondolkodom: ha utána kapnék, vajon csak a levegőt markolászná a kezem, vagy meg is tudnám érinteni? Be tudnék neki mosni egy nagyot, agyon tudnám verni, vagy legalább magamhoz ölelni, vagy ha megpróbálnám, szertefoszlana az illúzió? Talán, ha megbizonyosodnék róla, hogy tényleg nincs itt, nem valódi, hiszen nem tapintható, akkor nem is jönne többé… mégis képtelen vagyok felé mozdulni.

\- Bagoly mondja verébnek - szalad ki a számon. - Kettőnk közül, már ne is haragudj, de biztos, hogy mindig is te voltál az őrültebb.

\- De én már halott vagyok, Yocchan - emeli fel a mutatóujját egy diadalittas vigyor kíséretében. - Ellenben te, drága barátom, még élsz. Szóval az, hogy én mennyire vagyok vagy voltam őrült, nem számít. Engem már nem dughatnak gumiszobába. Téged viszont…

A mondat végén fenthagyja a hangsúlyt, és ebben a pillanatban már mozdulnék, hogy megragadjam a nyakánál fogva, de ugyanekkor vágódik ki a kórterem ajtaja is. Hide semmivé foszlik a szemem előtt, és az orvosok, akik minden bizonnyal a reggeli vizitre érkeztek, felvont szemöldökkel nézik, ahogy magam elé emelt karral, dühös tekintettel, ziláltan ülök az ágyon. Felbosszant az arckifejezésük, és mivel az a mocsok barom is már sikeresen felhúzott, nem tudom visszafogni magam, ordibálni kezdek.

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy ez egy kibaszott magánkórház! Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis miért van itt legalább nyolc olyan ember, aki nem az orvosom?! Tűnjenek innen!

A férfiak és a nők méltatlankodva fordulnak sarkon. Na igen, én vagyok a sztárbeteg a sztárallűrökkel - otthon majd biztos elmesélik a családjuknak, hogy mekkora tapló paraszt volt Yoshiki-san ma reggel.

\- Tudja, nem tesz jót, ha felidegesíti magát már kora reggel - mondja szelíden az orvosom, és becsukja maga mögött a kórterem ajtaját, így kettesben maradunk. Pontosabban hármasban: a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Hide most ül fel az ablakpárkányra keresztbe tett lábakkal, pont úgy, mint egy nő. - Nem véletlenül írtam elő Önnek szigorú ágynyugalmat.

\- Talán akkor gondoskodhatna is a nyugalmamról - vetem oda szárazon -, és megmondhatná a beosztottjainak, hogy ne sündörögjenek a szobám körül, Főorvos Úr.

\- Nem sündörögtek - mondja a doki halkan, miközben firkál valamit a lázlapomra, majd elővesz a zsebéből egy hőmérőt, és szelíden felém nyújtja, de nem veszem el tőle. - A munkájukat végezték, aminek a része a reggeli vizit is.

\- Hát jó lenne, ha ezentúl kihagynának engem belőle! - fonom karba a kezem. Az orvos ekkor már látja, hogy ma bizony nem fogja megmérni a lázam, így elteszi a lázmérőt a köpenye zsebébe. Faarccal bólint, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy magában jól elküld melegebb éghajlatra. Csak azért visel el, mert szép kis summát utalok át a kórház számlájára minden egyes alkalommal, amikor itt kezelnek, és az olyanok nélkül, mint én, nem egy Ferrari állna otthon a garázsában.

Hide kuncog az egész jelenet alatt, és mikor végre becsukódik az ajtó a főorvos mögött, hangos hahotában tör ki. Kezdi nagyon elvetni a sulykot. Olyan, mint egy rossz kölyök, aki addig idegesíti a szüleit, míg jó nagy verést nem kap - a különbség csak az, hogy én nem náspángolhatom el ezt a halott barmot.

\- Lennél olyan szíves, hogy tíz rohadt percre eltűnj? - zuhanok vissza a párnára. Még ennek is fertőtlenítőszaga van.

\- Nem lennék olyan szíves, Yocchan - terem mellettem és vigyorog a képembe közvetlen közelről. A lehelete valóságosnak tűnik: érzem rajta a drága viszki szagát. - Azért vagyok itt, hogy megkeserítsem az életed, ahogy már azt többször is a fejemhez vágtad az elmúlt néhány évben. Sőt, már azelőtt is, hogy elpatkoltam volna. Szóval nem, nem megyek sehová.

Lehunyom a szemem. Mikor lett Hide olyan ijesztő, mint valami alacsony költségvetésű horrorfilm gonosz szelleme?


End file.
